The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
One type of modern automatic motor vehicle transmissions contains multiple planetary gears arranged in series and multiple torque transmitting devices or clutches to transmit torque from a power source such as an engine, to the drive axle or differential. Stack up errors may result from the stacking of multiple planetary gears which may cause manufacturing difficulties in the transmission assemblies.
With reference now to FIG. 1, a partial cross section of a prior art transmission 1 is shown. The transmission 1 includes a housing 2 surrounding or encompassing the internal components which include planetary gear sets. As will be described in more detail later, the multiple planetary gear sets may result in stack up errors which may ultimately cause the hub 3 to not properly spline or connect to a clutch or gear. Improper connections may cause spline lock or other unwanted problems.
Further, because of the uncertainty of the position of the hub 3 when assembled, a proper stop to absorb the force of the clutch piston is not practical and the force of the clutch piston must travel through various transmission components before being loaded into the transmission housing 2.
It is therefore apparent that a better solution to addressing stack up errors is desirable.